I can't take my mind off you
by Shinigami's-Girl
Summary: Duo, the school nerd is being picked on by all the students in his school. Now his nightmares have come true...he is forced to marry the biggest school bully..AU 1x2 Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! It's Shinigami's-Girl. I just edited and fixed up this chapter. Enjoy the fixed version! With eh... some added sentences? I dunno.

Chapter 1

Today was another normal day for the Maxwell household. The mom was cooking dinner, the dad was reading the newspaper and the offspring was doing homework like a good little son he is. Seems like a normal average family right? Well, you're wrong…

"MOM! You put a recipe book in your dinner again?! This is the 3rd time this week!"

Yes, just another average family, no need to stare at them…they're perfectly normal.

"Aww, come on Duo-chan, I wanted to try something new!" The mother said. "You said you liked my cooking didn't you?"

The 15-year-old child sighed. "Yeah, so you can stop making weird food!" He looked at the mysterious green looking slime that his mom called 'peas'.

"And is this thing even edible? It looks like it's alive." When he poked it with his fork, he could have sworn it was moving slightly. "Don't you agree with me Dad?"

Both of the members of the family were staring at the father. One was telling him to say that it was good, because she was the wife and he had to support her every step of the way. However, his son wanted him to disagree with her so her food wouldn't poison them both. Life sure sucks when you're in a situation like this. Sweat was coming down past his short brown hair. So, what can a husband/father do? Why, just continue reading the paper like nothing happened!

"Well…look at the time, I got to go finish reading the paper! Bye!" The father rushed immediately to the bedroom. Then the son and mother looked at each other.

Duo sighed. "I know, I know…I'm grounded once again…." He said before brushing a strand of his long brown hair back behind his ear. He said it as if it was an everyday thing. "I'll be up in my room if you need me…" His mom said nothing but decided to clean up after herself. A sudden smirk came across her face, thinking she'll give her son another day to live before 'something' happens.

* * *

Meanwhile, the long brown haired boy continued to finish the rest of his junior year homework, even though he was still a sophomore. He put on his black square glasses and went straight to work. 

While working on his homework, he couldn't help but think that the next day of school would be as horrible as today. He almost broke his pencil. "Man, I can't even concentrate!" He thought to himself before grabbing his pillow and beating the crap out of it. He just wanted to murder that guy… But he couldn't. That was against the law. But oh how he'd love it if he could get a knife and slice the guy into pieces. Duo wouldn't have to worry about any crap from him ever again. An evil grin came on his face and he chuckled to himself before snapping back to reality.

He started to blink to himself for a couple of seconds. "…I really do have some anger issues don't I?" With that he tried to finish his 10-page assignment.

* * *

The next day wasn't going to get any better for him. When he got on the bus, he could hear some people giggling at him. It wasn't his fault if he was, what people called him, a nerd. Just because he was forced to wear these huge black glasses doesn't mean he was one, right? And just because he was taking extra classes didn't mean that either, right? Yeah right. 

Then a person from the 7th seat to the right suddenly tripped Duo, making him fall onto the dirty floor of the bus. It was _him_; the guy he wanted to kill so badly.

Heero Yuy, the most popular guy in school and the biggest bully.

He just laughed at Duo's suffering. "Watch where you're going nerd!" People in the bus were laughing too, including the bus driver. The 'nerd' said nothing but just started to grab the books that were scattered all around him. Inside, he was silently crying. He would not allow them to see him cry miserably. After grabbing the last of his textbooks, he sat in the last seat on the left side. He redid his braided hair, since it had come loose after what happened.

"You know, you look like a girl when you let you're hair loose like that!" Another girl said, probably one of Heero's popular friends. "If you were a girl, you would be pretty like us!"

Duo said nothing but glared at the girl who made that comment. It was none other than Relena Peacecraft herself, Heero's girlfriend. He hated her too, but he forgave her because they used to be friends before she turned into the dark side. "Really now?" He said sarcastically. "At least I'm not a slut like you."

The blonde female glared before giving a harsh remark back at her ex-friend. "How rude! And I was giving you a compliment!" She shouted at him before sitting next to her boyfriend. If there was something Relena hated the most, it was being called a slut. After all they had no right call her that. She was no slut!

"Spoiled bitch…" Duo mumbled under his breath. He had known she was rich before he met her but she had been nice then. Heero was the one who had made her like this. That's one reason why he hated him so much.

* * *

Finally, the school bus made its way to Glenco High School. The students came out of the bus one by one; of course Duo was the last person off the bus. He sighed while walking toward the school. He could hear the people giggling at him again. Some even threw spitballs at him. "NERD!!" One person yelled out. Being the school's smartest student sucks. More spitballs landed on his hair. Yes, it sucks big time. 

"Bastards, if you're jealous of me then actually study for once, you stupid jocks…" He mumbled under his breath again. He made his way to the bathroom near his homeroom, to attempt to clean up the mess they made on his long brown hair. He let loose his hair again with that evil grin on his face. "In 20 years from now, we'll see who gets the last laugh." The school bell rang and he made his way toward his starting class.

Duo was late, seeing as how he had made a detour to the bathroom. Opening the door, he cringed when he saw Heero, an evil smirk playing across his face. Glancing away quickly, Duo made his way to the front of the room. He sat down at his usual desk, and opening it, he found graffiti littering the inside. Sentences like "Go home nerd!" and "No one likes you!" along with some other obscene phrases, was all Duo could see.

Slamming his desk shut, he put the books on his lap. 'No! The teacher isn't here yet! Which means…'

"Hey nerd." Argh. That steely voice ground through Duo's ears. He slowly turned, only to find himself face to face with the owner of the voice, Heero Yuy.

"What do you want?" Duo said through clenched teeth. He inched away slightly. Why me?

"Why do you even bother coming to school? No one here likes you nerd!" Heero hissed. He bent lower, glaring at me. Suddenly he grabbed my glasses and snapped them in half. The rest of the class burst out laughing while Duo sat there, feeling hot tears prick his eyes.

Standing up, Duo grabbed his books and ran out of the room. Why me?! He shouted in his mind. He ran blindly out of the school, tears flying out behind him. He couldn't understand why this was always happening to him.

* * *

Looking around, Duo noticed he had run all the way to the park. Sighing, he walked over to one of the benches and sat down. Wiping away his tears, he thought of his best friend who had moved away when they were kids. She had always stuck up for Duo and made sure no one bullied him. But then she moved and the bullying started again. 

"Hilde…" he whispered her name to the wind. Looking up, he saw a figure walking towards him. No…it can't be him… But it was. Heero had followed him. Duo got up, ready to run, when Heero came up to him.

"Hey nerd. You left something behind." Heero threw Duo's glasses on the ground and crushed them with his feet. Duo left out a sigh as he watched Heero smirk and walk away.

* * *

"Duo? What are you doing home so early? And where are your glasses?" Duo's mother inquired. She let out a gasp as Duo ran to her and hugged her, sobbing. "Duo, sweetie. Were you bullied again?" Duo just nodded. "I'm sorry sweetie." His mother said, and she brushed away his tears. Looking into his tear filled cobalt blue eyes, she sighed. My poor son, she thought. 

"Duo, there's something we need to talk to you about." Duo's father cleared his throat. Duo looked up from his plate of recipe book mashed potatoes. He pushed his spare glasses further up this nose. His father and his mother looked nervous.

"What is it?" Duo asked.

Silence.

"Duo sweetie. You arranged to be married." His mother finally said.

Duo almost choked on his mashed potatoes. This can't be happening! He searched his parents' faces for a lie but there was none.

* * *

You don't have to review. I just wanted to fix these chapters up before dragging my brain into actually writing for this again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Revised and edited chapter two. I added some stuff so you might as well read it.

Chapter 2

"What?! Married?! But I'm too young!" Duo pounded the table, causing his mashed potatoes to bounce a little. He was shocked. Appalled. His parents couldn't be doing this to him!

"Duo sweetie. You're not to young. And the boy is quite nice." Duo's mother reached over to pat her son's hand but he yanked it away.

"D-Did you say boy?!" Duo mouth dropped open. His mother pushed his jaw back up. He backed away from his parents.

"Duo, you've met his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Yuy." His father spoke at last. This caused Duo to let out a string of obscenities.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE MARRYING ME TO HEERO YUY?! THE BIGGEST BULLY AT SCHOOL!?" Duo shouted, making his parents jump in surprise. Glaring at them, Duo ran up to his room, where he proceeded to punch his pillow and mutter hateful things to it.

((Across Town))

"Heero sweetie, you know how we told you that you were going to be married right?" Mrs. Yuy asked her quiet son.

"Hn." Came the reply.

"Eh, right. Well, we want you to meet him now."

At this, Heero's eyes snapped open. _Him?! His parents were marrying him to a guy?!_

"There's no way I'd marry a guy." Heero's voice was cold and icy. A worried look crossed his mother's face. Her son's temper was terrible….

"Heero please…it's not _that_ bad. Duo Maxwell is a very sweet boy. He'll grow on you."

"…Maxwell?! NO!" Heero's shout shocked his parents and they stared at him with wide eyes. "I…hate him…"

The angry teen stood and stomped upstairs. He punched one of the many pictures that lined the stairwell. The glass shattered and fell, dancing around his feet. Once in his room, he proceeded to curse like a sailor.

* * *

The next day at school, Heero and Duo didn't even look at each other. Heero didn't bother to bully him, which caused his cronies to wonder if he'd gone soft over night. 

Once school had ended though, Heero walked right up to Duo. "Hey. I suppose you're parents told you eh? Well guess what? There is no way in hell I'd marry you!" Heero whispered harshly. Suddenly, as though to prove his point, Heero lifted to shorter boy up by the collar and pushed him into the wall. Glaring, he drew back his fist and collided it with Duo's cheek, breaking his only extra pair of glasses.

Letting go, Heero stormed off as Duo slumped to the ground, cradling his face.

* * *

Once home, Duo walked right past his mother towards his room. He vowed never to forgive them for what they were doing. He couldn't stand Heero. They should know that. But no, they decided to marry him off! Duo shrugged off his heavy backpack and proceeded to work on his homework. Noticing he couldn't see, Duo slipped in his contacts, making the world return to focus. 

"Damn it, people like _him_ deserve to die and rot in hell forever." He said under his breath after getting his contacts on. He then looked at the 10 pounds of homework his teachers left him. "And sometimes I wish I wasn't such a nerd too." He mumbled, starting his homework.

In the middle of his homework, he stopped for a moment, looking up at the ceiling of his room. "I guess some people have all the luck in the world and I'm not one of them." Continuing to stare at the top part of his room, he continued to procrastinate, even though he could hear his mom's yell from the kitchen, asking if he finished his homework yet.

He just sighed. "Whatever." Duo started on his work once more.

* * *

During dinner, the brown haired teen looked at his food, moving his peas across one place to another on his plate. He gazed at his parents who happened to be looking at him. This made the son sweat a lot behind his back. Obviously you can tell he doesn't like to be stared at (especially by his parents) and right off the bat you know parents can be overprotective of their children, meaning they want to know EVERY SINGLE THING that happened. However, the teen isn't as open as they would like him to be. 

"Mom's probably going to say, 'Honey what's wrong? Is everything okay? I'll kill anyone that dare harms my son!'" Duo sighed for the millionth time today. "Okay, maybe not the last part." He saw his mom and started backing away from her. "I can still see the sparks coming out of my mom's background. This isn't good." This made the dad back away as well.

The woman smiled but it's a 'you better tell me who's been harassing you or I'll get out my pitchfork' kind of smile. Now you can see why Duo refuses to tell his parents anything. Correction, his mom the psycho, anything. The saddest part is that he can't tell her that it's Heero who's been making his life horrible.

"Honey, what's wrong?" His mom finally asked.

"Is everything okay?" The father figurine asked. (A/N: I don't know. Shoot me now.)

"Dad-" Their son commented with a bored look on his face. You can tell that this is an everyday thing.

"Have you been doing drugs?"

"Mom!"

"You're not skipping classes are you?"

"DAD!"

"You are doing your work, right?"

"GUYS!" The teen shouted through his megaphone seeing that this was probably the only way to make his parents listen to him. Now everything was dead silent and Duo's parents staring at him once again. Duo is silently gazing up at the ceiling trying to remember what mom and dad said.

"Let's see. Everything's okay at my school, no, no, and yes." He sweat dropped when his mom gave him her 'I hope you're not lying because you know I do to liars.'

"Tell you what, I'll do the dishes tonight." He said causing his mom to go from a 30-some-year-old to a kindergartner in 5 seconds flat. The brunette smirked at himself, feeling proud. "Well, I better start on it now." He grabbed the plates filled with the leftover food. As his mother walked away, to go dancing joyfully in her room, he felt his father's worried look. Duo ignored him, grabbing all the plates as quickly as he could and scrubbing them.

His father sighed. "How long are you going to give me the silent treatment?"

"What do you think? You don't have a right to know what's going on in my life." Of course, Duo wanted to keep himself distanced from everyone, especially his parents. It caused fewer problems.

"You're right, I don't. I'm just worried about you. Ever since you started high school you've changed a lot. Perhaps maybe it's bullies that are-" Before the older man could say anything else, his son slammed his fist on the counter before walking right pass his father and straight into his room. Both of the adults and their only child didn't speak to each other for the entire night.

* * *

As the next day came, the 15-year-old could feel the tension in the household. It was thick and he wanted a machete so he could bushwhack through it. He marched downstairs and into the kitchen. Mom is in the only person there and dad appears to already have left for his job. 

'Good, now I don't have to face him. Hopefully he didn't tell mom yet…'

Duo swallowed his fear and went up to talk to his parental unit. "Mom, if you don't mind… Is it okay that you take me to school today? I don't feel like riding the bus." He mumbled quietly but it was audible enough for the woman to hear.

"Sure thing, dear. Eat your breakfast first though."

That surprised the younger male. Normally his mom would have questioned why. Duo decided not to let it bother him so continued on with his breakfast.

* * *

Same ending note as chapter 1. 


	3. Chapter 3

Looks like I'm going solo on this ficceh. Oh joy.

Chapter 3

When Duo arrived at school, he glanced around, making sure Heero wasn't in sight. Seeing that the coast was clear, Duo almost made it to homeroom without a problem.

"Maxwell."

There it was… That awful, cold voice…

Duo turned around, making sure to keep his eyes on the ground. He hugged his books closer to his chest when he heard Heero approach him. The shorter boy was ready for a punch or a kick, but nothing happened. Glancing up, Duo was surprised to see Heero simply staring at him.

"My parents have invited you to my house today after school. They want to talk to you." With a scowl, Heero brushed past Duo and into their homeroom.

…_Huh?! What the hell just happened?!_

Heero avoided Duo the whole day, causing people the whisper behind their hands, spreading rumors and the like. Even though Duo was ecstatic that he wasn't being bullied constantly, he too wondered what was wrong the Heero.

When school ended, Duo got the books he needed and then walked out of the school. He looked around for Heero, but the other boy was nowhere to be found. Frowning, Duo kept glancing around. He didn't know where Heero lived, so how the hell was he supposed to get to the Yuy's house without Heero? Truth be told, he was eager to go, since he loved Mrs. Yuy's cooking.

Duo was yanked out of his thoughts by a car horn. Glancing up, he noticed he was alone and that a shiny black car waited at the curb. Inside, he could see Heero's irritated face. Getting up, Duo made his way to the car and opened the passenger's side. Climbing in hesitantly, he placed his books on the floor and scooted all the way against the door. He could feel Heero watching every movement that he made.

The car ride was mostly silent, save for Heero speaking once.

"My parents made me break up with Relena."

"Oh." Duo didn't really know what else to say to that. It's not like he could relate. He'd never had a girlfriend; not like any girls every wanted to date him…

* * *

Once Heero pulled into his driveway, his parents seemed to appear out of nowhere. They were all smiles and whatnot. Mr. Yuy even carried all of Duo's books inside. The longhaired teen followed Mrs. Yuy into the kitchen, chewing out his bottom lip out of nervousness. 

After Mr. Yuy and Heero came into the kitchen, Mrs. Yuy smiled and said, "Now, you both know what was arranged for you. We know this is a bit sudden so that's why we had you come over, Duo. You and Heero can talk and get to know each other better! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Heero turned pale and it took all Duo had to keep from cringing. Talk? Get to know each other? Is that even possible with so much hate?

"I made cookies!" Mrs. Yuy placed a large plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table. "Now, my husband and I will be in the TV room, if you need anything. Now have fun boys!"

After Mrs. Yuy dragged her husband out of the room, the boys were left standing there. Their eyes were wide and shocked at the giddiness that Mrs. Yuy had about this.

Duo was the first one to move; he sat at the table and grabbed a cookie. Nibbling on it, he didn't look up until he heard Heero sit down. Sensing that the other boy wasn't going to start a conversation, he said, "So… Now what?"

All Duo received was a shrug and a glare.

_Okay… This is NOT off to a good start._

"Well, um… do you… um…."

"Look, don't bother. It's stupid and it's obvious you don't like me."

"I wonder why…" Duo rolled his eyes and bit into his cookie.

Silence. Then:

"…You seem to like sweets."

Duo blinked and looked up at Heero. "Yeah. I guess so."

"I don't really like them… Except for pocky."

"Pocky? What's that?"

Heero stared at Duo as though he'd just crawled out from under a rock. Getting up, he crossed his kitchen and opened a drawer. Fishing around in it, he finally found what he was looking for and returned to the table. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed a small box in front of Duo. "They're good."

Duo opened the box and the little plastic bag. He pulled out what looked like a long pretzel stick, with most of it covered in pink icing. "It looks good…" Biting into it, he savored the sweet, strawberry flavor. "Yummy!"

The tiniest hint of a smile played across Heero's lips before it vanished. Flipping his messy hair out of his eyes, he reached over a stole a piece of pocky.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Who gave them to you?"

"…You."

"Exactly." Heero snickered when Duo pouted.

Half an hour, a whole plate of cookies, and three boxes of pocky later, the boys had finally opened up and were currently talking about whether Duo looked better in glasses or contacts.

"Contacts."

"But I feel naked without my glasses…"

Rolling his eyes, Heero looked over at Duo. The braided boy had a little piece of pocky sticking out of his mouth, like the stalks of grass that the "typical farmer" had. Only it was sweet.

"Geez. Eat it already." When Heero said this, Duo pouted but didn't eat the pocky.

Sighing, Heero stood and leaned over the table. "Fine then." Leaning down, he bit the other end of the pocky, then leaned in closer, his lips brushing Duo's.

HA! Betcha never saw that coming! Because if you did, you're creepy! 'Cause I didn't even know!

After a HUGE break in this story, I AM BACK! With a pocky kiss at the end! Woot! When I was writing the part with Mrs. Yuy, I kept thinking of Mr. Elliot from IZ. So… hyper and happy. Gah!

REVIEW NOW! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

I admit Heero came out a little OOC at the end of the chapter… But as dear Kuiya said, this is fan fiction, so OOCness is almost always going to happen. But I will try to in IC as much as possible. Though I think Heero will be OOC again in this chapter. Goddammit.

Chapter 4

Duo's eyes widened and he jerked back. Heero's eyes were wide as well. The messy haired boy pulled back, touching his lips as though shocked at what he'd done. He'd had an impulse and went with it…

"Ah… um…" Duo felt himself turning bright red. Quickly, he looked down at this lap to hide the blush. Heero had kissed him! What the hell was going on?! And it was his first kiss too!

"Duo… I… I don't know what came over me…"

"Forget it. It never happened. Okay?" Duo's voice was soft and he clenched his hands into fists. Confusion was overwhelming his mind. Heero had kissed him… It had been his first kiss… But didn't Heero hate him?

Then it came to him. This must be another way for Heero to bully him. He was trying to get Duo to like him… then he'd take it all away.

Duo's eyes burned with tears at this thought. So he and Heero had been getting along… Big deal. Heero would pretend this never happened and go back to hating Duo at school. After all, Heero's image would be damaged if he were seen hanging around the outcast.

Before he knew it, tears were falling onto Duo's lap and hands. Biting his bottom lip, the teen tried to stop crying and shaking but he failed.

Heero was shocked. Was Duo… crying?

"Duo…?"

"…Why'd you do it? You hate me, so why did you have to take my first kiss?!" Duo stood up and ran to the kitchen door. Heero ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Lemme go…."

"No. Look, I don't know what happened… Honest… But… I would never kiss anyone I hated…"

"Liar. You don't beat up people you care about! And you don't humiliate them in front of the whole school!"

Letting go of Duo's arm, Heero looked at the floor. His normally emotionless face now held an ashamed look. "I… I really don't know why I did all that…"

"What?! You're saying you don't know why you tormented me every single fucking day?!"

Heero nodded. "I just felt like I had to… I just took out all my frustration and anger out on you, as though you had no feelings…"

"I noticed." Duo spat sarcastically.

"Look, this may not be enough… But… I'm sorry…" Heero forced the words out. He almost never apologized for anything he did. But he truly felt sorry for what he'd done to one of the most amazing people he knew. All the kids he hung out with were so shallow and fake, but Duo was real and always showed how he really felt. Amazing what you can realize by just talking to someone…

"Okay."

That one word made Heero look up. "What?"

"I said okay. I forgive you. I can see that this is painful for you. But… even though I forgive you, I can't easily forget what you did…"

"…I understand." Heero stepped away from Duo, folding his arms across his chest. So, Duo still hated him… Well, it made sense…

"Look, Heero, if you're really sorry… Um, let's start over."

"Start… over?"

"Yeah! Like this! Hi, my name's Duo Maxwell! What's yours?" A grin broke over Duo's face when he saw Heero's shocked looked.

"Um… Heero Yuy."

"Cool. Friends?" Duo held out his hand to shake. After a moment's thought, Heero shook it quickly before pulling away.

"Now we can work through this stupid marriage thing without hating each others' guts. But if you ever do anything like torment me again, I am so leaving. The only reason I'm still here is because I truly believe that you can change. So don't disappoint me."

* * *

That night, Heero lay awake in bed, trying to figure out exactly what the hell had happened. Duo had forgiven him and was willing to start over as friends. Friends… Heero had never actually had a real friend before. All those kids that followed him around pissed him off but he did nothing about it. He was usually quiet, since he thought that speaking brought people closer together. And he really didn't want to get too close to those stupid people. 

Then there was Relena. Had he even liked her? No, he hadn't. The only reason he agreed to be her boyfriend was because she had never shut up about it. And he hated people who talked nonstop. Unfortunately, her constant talking continued into their relationship. He was glad to be rid of her.

Which brought him to what had happened in the kitchen. Bringing his hands to his lips, Heero frowned. Why had he kissed Duo? Not that he was complaining. The kiss had been much better the kissing Relena's over glossed lips. Kissing Duo had been different… It had been sweet, due to the pocky. Duo's lips were also different than a girl's… Yes, they had been soft but slightly chapped. And their mouths had fit perfectly…

"Whoa." Heero sat straight up, shaking his head, trying to get away from this train of thought.

_Duo and I are just becoming friends… I don't need to ruin it like this. Besides, even though we're getting… married, we'll only be friends. Right?_

With a frown, Heero lay back down and eventually drifted off into sleep.

* * *

No idea where my mind went with this chapter. I just started typing and this popped out. Ehh, I'm pretty happy with how this came out… Even though I wrote it pretty quickly. Anyway, enjoy! And review! 


End file.
